


Pardon The Way That I Stare

by ScriptedBy



Series: Withitness [4]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, blowjob, classmates to lovers, getting together after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Smexy changlix (ㆁωㆁ*)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Withitness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021770
Kudos: 40





	Pardon The Way That I Stare

Felix always knew that he has a thing for hot guys. One hot guy for instance is their professor, he would bend down and let him wreck his ass or kneel in front of him and blow him off but he's a professional man, he can't mess a man like that. So let's move on to the new prospect, this one classmate of him who seemed to be a man of few words, they have talked a few times only, he just sat there, staring and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He is very hot, short but he bets the guy's dick is massive. He always stare at him especially in those ripped tight jeans (kodus to how he passed the security in that outfit). He hears him talk only a few times and damn his voice is so good, he almost spurts a cum in his underwear the first time hearing his voice.

After professor Bang called him out about the possibility of him and Changbin fucking in their room, he swore that Changbin has been eyeing him since then. He must be happy for finally getting the older's attention for once. But he can't help sometimes from being scared too seeing the older's smirk while staring at him during class. It gave him this chill on his spine, he knew that the older was hot and he's been eyeing him since the beginning of the semester, too hot that sometimes he zoned out in class thinking unholy ideas of him and the mysterious dark boy of a classmate. Felix has his attention finally and he has no room for being scared or whatnots. It's hot though, the way Changbin stared a

While their professor is talking in front of the class, Felix feels uneasy while he just doddles on the back cover of his notebook, he knew someone is boring a hole on the side of his head. And he knew exactly that it's Changbin again was staring at him just two desks away from his left. Oh how the situation's been reverted, now it's the older who's staring at him during class. He can't concentrate in the class, well it's not like his capable of concentrating in his studies anyway, he just mindlessly doddles anything on his poor notebook. Felix sighed and he made a mistake of craning his neck to the left and saw Changbin was indeed staring at him again.

Before a red hue appears on both of his cheeks, the older shamelessly winked at him. Felix choked silently, he quickly averted his sight back to his notebook. He didn't realize how hard he's gripping his ballpen and it dug on the few pages of his notebook.

"Shit." He's not sure why his classmates and their professor were looking at him. Oh he must have said it out loud, he blushed again as he swallowed the lump in his throat while looking at their professor.

"Do you have something to share in the class Mr. Lee?" Mr. Bang's voice resonates in their classroom.

"U-uh n-none sir. I'm sorry." Felix stands up from his sit out of reflex from being called by their professor, it earned a few giggles from his classmates when he hit his knees on his desk. He was embarrassed, his flushed cheeks can confirm.

"Alright, alright, sit down Felix. Just pay attention."

"Y-yes sir." He made a quick bow before sitting back on his seat. He sighed in relief this time but deep inside he's groaning out of embarrassment as he could still feel the hotness of his cheeks.

Two desks from his left, Changbin smirked, "cute."

"Right. How was your English poem going? Did you familiarize the words of the poem? Let me remind you that you'll be reciting that next session, okay?" Mr. Bang reminded them as to use up the remaining minutes of their time.

Some of the students groaned at the reminder and the others were happy and excited to recite the poem including himself. English was easy for him, it was one of his advantages and he loved reciting poems. He took a quick look at Changbin, he has this unbothered look and he was wondering if he's ready for the poem too. Felix always loved to tutor his classmates when it comes to English language. He's not that good of the subject per se but at least he can just guide anyone since for the others English is a foreign language.

When everyone is out, he hurriedly ran towards Changbin, "Changbin hyung!" They were not that close but he's safe enough to call him hyung. Changbin was about to go to the university's parking lot when he heard someone called him and upon hearing that deep voice, he only knew one cutie who has that voice. The cutie seemed to be running on his mind too for a quite while now.

"Yes?"

"Uh I— are you going home already?"

Changbin raised his eyebrow, "yes, where else would I be?" He continued walking while the younger was following him on his side.

"I am just wondering if you want to study with me? I mean the poem, I can help you." Felix can see the older's car already as he followed him in the parking lot. Changbin halted his steps again.

"Oh that. Well, I already got it covered. I mean I hired someone to tutor me."

Felix widened his eyes, "oh. I—uh of course, okay. I was just wondering.." Of course, why didn't he think of that.

Changbin grinned smugly as if it tells trouble but Felix couldn't see it since he's averting his gaze on the ground. "But I do have something to ask you for a help with."

Felix looked at the older so fast that he felt dizzy for a second, "what is it? I'll help you with it." He seemed excited over something he didn't know of yet.

Changbin smirked, this kid was so cute, it made him think of wild stuff he wanted to do with this boy, "can you suck dick?"

And that's why Felix was in the older's car, bent down and gave his crush a blowjob. It happened so fast that he didn't remember replying to the question, all he knew was that he's sucking a big fat cock in his mouth.

"Ah shit! So good!" Changbin has his hands fisting the younger's hair, giving it a soft tug everytime Felix stops bobbing his head and just sucks the tip of his cock. He bit his lower lip to at least tone down his moaning, god this kid's mouth is heaven. It was made for sucking his cock like this. Felix humming around his cock once in a while adds up the sensation he felt in his gut, the warmth he feels inside him spreading fast and it wants to explode.

"F-fuck, so warm, your mouth was made for this." Changbin threw his head back, it landed softly in the backrest as Felix hummed again around him.

While Changbin is still a mystery to the other students, he was not fond of cute things because he loved dark and will always be fond of dark things. But when he enrolled in this class since it's somewhat needed when you're a music production major, he didn't think that he'd be fond in one cute classmate. And he's sucking good his dick now.

"Fuck!" Changbin almost shouted it out loud, his hazy mind cannot care with the few students might still be around in this area because Felix is sucking him good. Changbin hummed in pleasure, still had his hands softly massaging on the younger's scalp. He can feel himself coming.

"Almost there ah s-shit!" He gripped Felix's head to stop him from moving, he wanted to pull out.

Felix gripped the base of Changbin's cock and looked up to the older's face, "cum inside my mouth." Felix's hoarse voice almost made Changbin cum.

"Fuck, are you sure?" After he nods his head, he goes down the older's cock again and suck even harder this time. Changbin only moaned at the younger's action, his hands were back on Felix's hair. Felix's humming around the older's cock almost made him cum too, he's so hard in his pants but he wanted to pleasure the older first and he would deal with himself after. He also pumps his hand to the length of Changbin's cock that he can't swallow in. His other hand is playing to Changbin's balls.

"God, your mouth is so amazing. You're amazing." Changbin closed his eyes, he didn't want this to end.

One particular hard suck on the tip of his cock and Felix's hummed around him made the older cum, "c-cumming!" Changbin's body shook upon spurting his semen inside Felix's mouth, he could tell that the younger was also close. Changbin massaged Felix's scalp before slowly pulling out as he slowly evened out his breathe. He softly cupped the younger's cheeks, "come here, I'll help you out too."

Changbin gripped the waistband of Felix's pants and opened the button then pulled down the zipper, put his hand inside his underwear and pumped his — oh god, even his dick is cute— he smirked at the idea but then he remembered that he has to make the younger feel good too. He pumped Felix up and down faster while attacking his lips to the younger's neck. Felix's neck looks so delicious, he can't control from attacking it. Felix moaned at the pleasure he's feeling, baring his neck more to give Changbin a better access.

"Ahh hyung, I'm cu-ahhh!" Felix jolted a little when Changbin bit and suck that sweet spot on his neck.

"Cum, baby, you did so amazing to me and you deserve to cum." The pet name made Felix spurt his cum in Changbin's hand, he shivered as well as he tightened his arms around Changbin's waist. Felix leaned his head on the older's shoulder as he slowly coming down from his high.

"Everyone did a good job and you all deserved a reward, so guess what?" Chan grinned at his class. His class had done reciting the poem he had assigned to them and he was happy and felt content with the result. His class roared in excitement.

"I'm gonna cancel our special exam and will make that as your holiday, well at least for my class only. You don't have to come in my class next session. How's that?" A chorus of yells of excitement resonate the entire building after that.

Felix grinned while looking at his left to Changbin, the older just winked at him. Since that night in the older's car, they've became closer. Felix sometimes got caught staring at the older but nothing he can handle, the smirk or the wink that Changbin kept on throwing at him seemed to be a normal occurrence now.

Changbin catched him by the waist when Felix was about to leave their classroom. Felix yelped in surprise when Changbin pulled him even closer to his body. Thank God, they're the only ones left in here.

"Uh h-hyung?" Felix swallowed when he could feel the older's bulge that was pressed on his ass. He's not hard but remember how he thought Changbin has a massive dick? Well, Changbin's dick is big so it's there, hard or not, he can feel it on his bum.

"I have a gig tonight at this bar. Can you come with me?" Changbin murmured behind Felix's neck. He knew Changbin is a freelance rapper and he has a once in a week gig in that certain bar in their area.

"S-sure.." Felix bit his lower lip, he controlled himself hard from pushing his ass more on to the older's crotch.

Changbin chuckled, noticing how stiff the younger's body is. He must have surprised him that much. And he loved teasing Felix, he's just so cute and he can't control himself from doing so. He softly turned Felix around to see his face, he grinned at Felix's flushed face.

"Did I make you anxious?"

"Uh..n-no, no, I didn't just expect it."

"You're so cute. I'm just teasing you, but you're still cute." Felix just stared at him, face flushed. Changbin can't help from laughing at him.

"After my gig, I'll take you on a date."

"I'll love that!" The bright smile on Felix's face made Changbin want to take him right there.

But what could go wrong? When Changbin got Felix pressed on his car and kissed him hard on the lips, the plan was forgotten. They've got their first sweet kiss after that delicious blowjob in this same car. Changbin blindly reached out for the door handle in the passenger seat. They managed to get inside the car and slammed the door close, then Felix was beneath Changbin already on the seat. He's sucking the younger's sweet spot on his neck. Felix grinded up to feel some kind of friction coz damn the guy on top of him was hot that he can't help it but got hard. And surprisingly the older is pretty hard already too.

Changbin groaned at the younger's action, he momentarily stopped sucking his neck, "damn Lix," He wanted to call the bar owner to cancel his gig for tonight. And maybe he did.

"Off. Now." Changbin demanded while tugging the hem of Felix's shirt. When Felix took off his shirt, he undid Changbin's shirt's buttons and attacked his chest. Changbin has his hand on the back of Felix's neck while the other is sneaking down to his back until it's gone inside the younger's pants. Changbin experimentally grinded down as he gripped Felix's butt to push him on to his crotch. Felix released a breathy moan then back to sucking the older's nipple.

Changbin stopped Felix from sucking his nipples and guided his head to kiss him back on the lips. He immediately bit down the younger's lower lip, Felix moaned at the action that he granted the older's tongue an entrance in to his mouth. While Changbin is sucking his tongue like a lollipop, he snakes his hand down to open the button of his pants, pulls down the zipper and puts his hand inside Changbin's pants. He palms Changbin's cock slowly and gripping it alternately.

Changbin thrusted around the younger's hand that was barely gripping his length since it's very tiny, everything about Felix was cute. His lips were back to the younger's neck as he bit and sucked the expanse of the skin that is still not covered with marks yet. Felix's moans encourage him to do so, it was music to his ears. 

"Ah hyung, pl-ah-ease!" Felix was a moaning mess already.

"What do you want baby?"

"Fuck me."

"I am."

Felix gripped Changbin's cock again, "Nooo..stick this in me." Felix's cute whined made Changbin chuckle.

"You're so cute, I wanna eat you whole."

"Please do."

Changbin laughed this time but was also making Felix get naked by pulling his pants and underwear down in one go. Changbin did the same to himself, getting the lube which Felix didn't know where the older got it from.

"On your knees and turn around for me baby," Changbin whispered which Felix did immediately.

"So eager huh.." Felix whined.

Changbin laughed, "don't worry, me too, coz you're just so damn cute and sexy at the same time." Felix moaned at that.

Changbin had his fingers slicked with lube, "ready?"

Felix sticks his ass out for Changbin as an answer, the older then slowly enters his index finger in Felix's hole. Felix gripped the backrest with both hands and silenced his whine by biting his lower lip. He's not a virgin anymore but he didn't often go around and just fuck or get fucked by anyone, it's so long since his last fun.

"How are you feeling?" Changbin murmured to Felix's ear while his finger is thrusting in and out of his hole in an average speed.

"So good, add another please." 

"Hmm so polite~ I love that." Changbin saw Felix's neck flushed and he bent down to kiss it as he added one finger inside him. Felix moaned, throwing his head backwards and it landed on the older's shoulder.

"Kiss me please ah—please." Felix's eyes shut closed, still leaning on the older's shoulder and Changbin kissed his lips again. The kiss was messy but they can't give their selves to care when Changbin was adding up another digit in him. He can feel the older's fingers are scissoring inside him, he moaned between their messy kiss.

"Chang—hmm—bin, I'm r-ready, now your dick please-"

Changbin only chuckled, deep inside he wanted to explode too, so he hurriedly tore open a packet of condom and wrapped it around his weeping dick. He slicked it more with lube then pressed the tip on Felix's rim, teasing him a little.

"Fuck! I'm gonna stick that in myself if your—ahh!" Felix's hands both flew to Changbin's hair, gripping it like his life depended on it.

"You okay?" Changbin whispered, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and peck his flushed cheek.

"Yes." Felix answered then pushing his ass more on Changbin's dick which made the older groan.

"Lix, can I move?" 

"Yes, yes. Please move."

"Okay." Changbin gripped Felix's waist and started to thrust inside slowly at first. Felix gave a desperate whine and that's when he increased the pace of his thrust. With his every hard thrust made Felix moan deliciously. Changbin is back at kissing and nibbling the younger's neck while still thrusting inside Felix in an insane pace, they can even feel the car's moving along with them. In Changbin's fog up mind, he silently hopes that no one's loitering around this part of the parking area.

"T-touch me p-lease.. hyung h-hmm.." Felix whispered and it did something in Changbin's gut. There's something the way Felix's talking politely as if they're not having sex in a parking area in his car. It's fascinating how Felix is still polite during sex, Changbin's gone made, he wanted to break him in half but at the same time wanted him to protect and hide him in his pocket for himself.

"F-fuck! Look what you have done to me hmm? W-why are you d-doing this to me? You made me super crazy for you." Changbin desperately thrusted in and out, fast and hard that he felt his knees dug on the seat. He also pumped Felix's cute dick as what the younger wanted.

Felix gave a long hum and chuckled a little, tugging Changbin's hair on the back of his head, "ah-am not d-doing anything! Ahh! Right t-there!" Felix jolted when something in him was hit by Changbin. It was so delicious that he wanted to cry.

"Ahh oh god I— ah hyung so g-ood!" Felix whined, pressing his face on the older's, he didn't mind if he's craning his neck so much. The hand that's pumping on his dick made it so much delicious. Changbin just hummed, so focused on feeling them both good. He can feel his gut coiling and something is oozing like begging to let go.

"Hyung! I t-think I'm hmm— ah fuck, fuck!" And Changbin didn't mind how this cutie can swear as if it's normal when it looked like he's about to cum too. So Changbin thrusted hard, so hard that Felix slammed his body on the backrest.

"It's okay, you can cum." Changbin shuts his eyes, he wanted to cum and he wanted it now.

"I-don't want to mess up your seat!" Felix totally lets go of Changbin's hair and slumps his body on the backrest, stopping Changbin's hand from pumping his cock and holds its base.

Changbin wanted to laugh but can't, not when he's about to explode, Felix is really something, no wonder he's been bothering in the older's mind for a quite while now. He kissed the back of his neck and the expanse of his shoulders as he takes Felix's tiny hand off of his own cock that is holding the base.

"Baby, let go, it's okay, I can clean up the mess later." Changbin pumping the younger's dick again.

"F-fuck!" Felix's spurts his semen just as he predicted it to be, it messed up on the backrest and some splattered on his stomach and chest. Changbin too came seconds after him and he slumped his entire weight on Felix's back.

After gaining their strengths again, Changbin managed to let the younger lay down on the other side of the seat then he grabbed his shirt and wiped the backrest with it before the cum could soak in. He then hovers above the younger and smiled at him, it seemed like Felix just got down from his high.

"Hi." Changbin cupped one hand on the younger's rosy cheek. Felix glows after sex, Changbin noted.

"Hi." Felix has this shy smile on him. He wrapped his arms around the older's neck and pulled him down for a slow kiss. The kiss is not filled with lust, it was warm, the feeling he felt everytime he stared at the older. 

"Be my boyfriend?" He likes everything about the younger, he made him open about other things like warm and cute and sunshiny things that he all saw with the younger. Even if he always told himself that he loved dark, he didn't mind having Felix around doing fluffy things to him. He puts color on Changbin's dark life.

Felix giggled, "yes, I would love that." They shared another kiss, passionate this time.

"Wait, can we still have that dinner date now? I'm kinda hungry." They laughed at that when they realized how they did the process backwards. But no one needs to know that, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you came by and read this, thank you~ As usual stream My Pace MV. This is late but I wanna congratulate our boys for winning Best Performance (Male Group) at the 35th Golden Disc Awards 🎉 I always wanted them to win a best performance award coz they really deserved it, they're my performance kings 🎉😭 and now they've finally won, I am so happy. Thank you to everyone who keeps on voting them. ❤


End file.
